As is known medical tables are used with linear accelerators and simulators to provide a platform on which a patient can be disposed for radiation therapy. Such tables frequently include a patient support panel, sometimes referred to as a couch-top, constructed of carbon fibers or other suitable materials to provide both radiation friendly treatment and indexing capabilities. Moreover, such patient support panels frequently make use of additional treatment panels, such as head or leg extensions, connected to the patient support panel by a releasably securable joint to result in a two-piece radiation couch or table. Typically that joint is located either not far from the superior end of the patient support panel (where it can interfere with treatment and imaging) or may make use of support beams (which may interrupt and inhibit treatment delivery or clear imaging).
The following United States patents and printed publications relate to medical treatment tables with sections or extensions that may mounted thereon: U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,661 (Hornig); U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,821 (de Mooy); U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,599 (Zacharopoulos, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,912,959 (Kolody, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,195 (Dinkler); U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,233 (Kantrowitz, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,851 (Feathers); U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,859 (Schaefer); US 2009/0308400 (Wilson, et al.); US 2007/0214570 (Coppens, et al.); WO 2009/029524 (Allen Medical Systems, Inc.); and WO 2005/004723 (Schaefer Mayfield USA, Inc.).
All references cited and/or identified herein are specifically incorporated by reference herein.